sith of the wizarding world
by redwolves12111
Summary: Harry is the older brother of the brother of the boy who lived and a squib or is he?
1. Chapter 1

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

We were wrong

Godric Potter {point of view} from now on will be [POV]

I sitting in the medical wing of Hogwarts and I was in shock. Voldemort was able to get his body back and after summoning his followers he then looked at me and walked to me got in my face and mocked me telling me he could kill me at any time but won't that I would be a messenger to the rest of the wizarding world how they praised the wrong brother that it was Harry Potter that he shot the killing curse then he used the cruciatus curse on me and held it for a good five minutes. He then put me on top of the body of Cedric Diggory and levitated the tri-wizard cup above me and let it drop and activated the port key and we were taken back to Hogwarts where Dumbledore and my parents were waiting for us. When I saw Dumbledore I said he's back before blacking out. When I woke up I heard Dumbledore talking to minister of magic Cornelius Fudge and his undersecretary Dolores Umbridge that Voldemort was back and that Godric was the only one that could beat him. The minister started to turn red in anger when I said. I'm not the Boy Who Lived. That made the entire wing quiet everyone was looking at me in shock then Dumbledore said. My boy just because you didn't beat him does not mean you are not the boy who lived. I then told him that Voldemort swore on his life and magic that it was Harry that he shot the killing curse at and not me then I looked at the minister and swore on my life and magic that what I said was true and that Voldemort was back and after a flash of magic I casted a lumos and when the tip of my wand lit up all the people in the room palled and the minister started to tell the head of the DLME Amelia Bones to get all her Aurorers looking for those with the dark marks and arrest them. He left with madam Bones and Dolores and Dumbledore and my parents looked like they were about to have a heart attack and I could not blame them I was raised as the boy who lived with my older brother was a squib but now my brother was the boy who lived we needed to find and protect him. Dad got himself together and asked Dumbledore how this happened and why did Harry not receive a Hogwarts letter and I notice that Dumbledore went pall and I asked. Professor Dumbledore what's wrong? He looks at us and said. When the Hogwarts letters where going out I saw Harry's name on one of the letters and thought that it was an error and stopped it from going out and never said anything. We were all in shock at what he said that. Dad asked where did he leaved harry at. Dumbledore then said he left him with Petunia Dursley front door and made sure that he was taken in side before he left. When mom heard this she freaked out at the fact that he left Harry with petunia and said that we needed to go get him they left to go retrieve him and I started to dose off and when I woke up it was night outside and madam Ponfrey was just about to go to her quarters and saw I was awake and told me to take some dreamless sleep potion and go back to sleep that tomorrow was the last day of the school year that at the leaving feast I will be allowed to leave and with that I was stuck in the hospital wing till it was time for dinner and when I sat by Ron and Hermione they asked how I was doing I said I was still in shock. After Dumbledore gave the end of the year speech everyone left my friends and I was taken to Headquarters and the order was waiting for us when we were all their Dumbledore called the meeting to order we all quieted down then Dumbledore asked my parents if they got Harry. My dad then said that when they got to number 4 privet drive and the area around looked different there was flying vehicles and strange people in some strange armor [imperial soldiers from swtor] and they were looking for someone and when we got to them and asked what happened to the family at and the trooper said that the family was put to death by Darth Ravage 11 years ago and after he found them abusing his apprentice and he snaped and killed them and took the child as his apprentice and adopted son and after that they saw their target and chased after them and we left to come hear and now we are all caught up. Hermione raised her hand and Dumbledore let her talk she then informed us that 12 years ago the sith Empire arrived and took control of all of Europe in a matter of a few months and most of the world in a year and that was before the their reinforcements came and when they came the rest of the world fell in a month and the world became a part of the Sith Empire and now the world has been advanced and most people are happy to be under the Empire those that are not are the slaves that were once part of the resistance that was found and captured within a week of it being founded and now are just slave labor for the Empire. We all looked at her in shock and then Dumbledore said we need to find Harry and Hermione said that she had a boyfriend that is high in the Empire that that he is apprentice to one of the Darths that rule this world and leader of the Inquisitors on Earth and he could help if we can get any DNA and a description we will be able to locate him faster. We gave her some blood from each of us and gave her a description and when we gave her the description she looked shock but then said give her a few days and then she left. Dumbledore then said that he will call us when Hermione retuned. It was 3 days before we heard from Hermione and when the order was all here we all saw a ring on her ring finger and when Ron saw it and got mad and yelled that she was suppose to marry him and not someone else and she got mad and said that she and her fiancé have been dating each other since before she came to Hogwarts and she was happy to marry him and he agreed to look for Harry if I marry him and when he found out who I was looking for he laughed and said that he was the one he is looking for and that at are congratulation party that three of them will be allowed to come and talk after and that they are not to start any fight if they do they will be thrown out the party and lose their meeting. Dumbledore decided that my parents and I would go and Hermione gave us a piece of paper and said to be at the address at 7 and dress like you are going to a great party and she left. When we arrived in our best dress clothes we saw it was Hermione's house and she walked out and was wearing a blue strapless dress and had her hair straitened and she said that we looked nice and a limo pulled up and the driver got out and opened the door and said. It is good to see you again mistress Hermione. Hermione said that it was good to see him to and after a 10 minute drive and we arrived at a mansion and when we got out Hermione went one way and we were lead the other way in to a ballroom and we mingled with the other guests I meet 2 other sith apprentices on named Javen Boncau and Harkar Manskil and we got along and I looked over at where my parents were talking to 2 people and I asked my friends who my parents are talking to and they looked over and immediately looked away and said in a whisper that is Darth Marr and Darth Ravage I was shocked mom and dad where talking to Harry's master and then we hear a clinking of glass and looked up and saw Hermione and a man in what I guess was a sith inquisitor standard uniform and he was about to give a speech. I thank you all for coming to Hermione and I's wedding celibration but we must end this party because I need to meet some people and with that the party was over and mom and dad meet up with me and we were lead by a butler to a study and in side was 4 people inside 3 at a desk and 1 on the couch Hermione was on the couch near a fire pace with some strange blue fire and sipping on a blue drink and Darth Savage sitting at the desk Darth Marr on his left and Harry on the right. Savage gestured to the three chairs and then asked a question that I could tell dad did not want him to ask.

That is where I leave it for now and there will be more

I have already wrote another chapter I just

Need to type them


	2. Chapter 2

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

A new conquest

Darth Savage [POV]

When I looked at the three across from my apprentice, friend, and myself I could tell that it was not money that caused them to give up my adopted son. I'm curious what made them to give him up. I remember the day I found this world and a week later I found my son and apprentice. [Flashback] I was angry my fleet was almost completely whipped out in a trap that I lead my fleet into our target was the planet of Naboo but when we exited hyperspace my seven ships where attacked by what looked like half the Republic armada and we tried to fight through but when my vehicle transport ship was taken out I knew we had to retreat. I looked over to the captain and ordered him to get all remaining ships to jump to any were but hear and then we linked our hyper drive up to the rest of the fleet and jumped to a random coordinates. It has been three hours since we went into hyperspace and I was meditating in my room when I was informed that we were exiting hyperspace. I got to the bridge the captain noticed me and said. "My lord we just came out of hyperspace in part of the unknown part of space and our scanners are picking up life on the third planet from the star in the center of this sector. The fifth planet is rich with Coaxium [1]. The sixth planet from what one of the sith sorcerers said that it has a strong connection to the dark side of the sith. Finally the second planet has an abundance of saber crystals of all kinds." When I heard that I knew that we needed to take over this sector for the Empire and I called for all the captains of what was left of my fleet. When all three captains arrived in my meditation chambers I realized how many ships I lost all that was left was my capital/flag ship the Fallen which is a Harrower-class dreadnaught but it was custom designed by myself almost twice the size of a regular Harrower-class. The operated personnel is the same as a regular [2,400] but the marines are over double the amount [normal amount is 7,300 marines mine has 17,000 marines] and then there is the droids we have about 30,000 droids 1,100 pilots and 1,000 sith. And I was looking at what vehicles I had and it was not many but still a good amount. I hat 5 Imperial walkers 12 imperial crawler tanks and 3 project B walkers and 25 imperial assault shuttles. When I asked for a status on the other 2 ships the Black Talon and the dominion. The dominion is a Gage-class transport ship that took almost no damage and had all its personnel witch it is a troop transport ship it holds little over 30,000 soldiers 50,000 droids 500 imperial crawler tanks and 100 imperial walkers 100 imperial assault shuttles. The Black Talon is a bsx-5 dreadnaught it is a supply ship it only has about 2,000 marines 1.000 droids and then the personnel of 600 it only had 12 imperial assault shuttles. When I saw that I had the total amount of 19,000 marines 30,000 soldiers 81,000 droids 1,100 pilots and 3,600 ship personnel. So my ground forces all together is 130,000 and my ground vehicles are 512 imperial crawler tanks 112 imperial walkers and 3 project B walkers. "captain Rayleth what is the current status on getting contact on to the empire?" I asked. He replied. "we have checked all our remaining ships and the communication systems are all down it is estimated to de 2 galactic weeks befor we are back to be able to contact Imperial command." I nodded and asked. "Captain Jakku your our ground operation leader what is your estimation on taking over the inhabited planet?". His reply was. "It should take about 6 month to a galactic year if the information is correct on how primitive this planet is from what we can tell only made it to their moon my lord". I looked at the last captain and asked. "Captain Revinal where would be the best location for us to start our campaign to conquer this world?" his answer was. "These 2 islands right here in near the largest land mass it appears to be a good strategically located my lord." I thought for a moment and decided to go ahead and do as suggested and I ordered all troops and pilots to pre pair for combat. I decided to take a page out of Darth Malgus play book and take the royal family of this country Britain the way he took Coruscant and the Jedi temple. I had the best 30 of every ground troops and 10 sith warriors and 10 sith inquisitors and I took 2 hk-55 droids. When we reached the landing area I had the strike force wait till I was about to enter the gated area and then start to descend and crash taking out as many of the enemy as possible. I started my approach as I saw the guards moving to intercept me and I just cut them down like they where nothing I blow the gate off as people around me run away screaming and the guards surround me and the captain said. Surrender and your death will be quick and I will make sure that you receive a burial." I smirk and take off my hood and saw the look of fear when they saw that I looked different than any of them ever seen I then said. "You should take your own advice." He saw behind me was a figure coming in fast from the sky and right when he was about to warn the rest my 2 droids declocked and started shooting at the guards and when the assault shuttle crashed and destroyed the wall near the gate. When the ramp opened my strike force all came rushing out and took control of the area and as we made our way inside I saw other assault shuttles and fighters coming from the sky and destroying any bases that this country might have. 3 hours later all of Britain and Ireland was taken over as I was thinking what to do next a maser and apprentice was walking by me when all three of us collapsed in an instance we heard through the force a call for help when we regained awareness we knew that a strong force sensitive was in need of help. After gathering another 4 inquisitors I had the 7 of us meditate and we found the location it was coming from a house in little wing surrey. When I got their the call was fading as was the force sensitive's life I and the 2 sith I came with broke down the door and came upon a whale of a man hitting a young child with the metal end of a belt while yelling that his freakishness will not be allowed in his house. I snaped and used all my might and used lightning and killed him and when I got to the child I noticed that the 2 sith came with me had three others pined up against the wall. I went to the child and saw that he was in critical condition I ordered them to be arrested and taken to a force cage the 2 women and the boy will have their fates in the hands of this boy who for some reason my force seemed to claimed him that was when I decided to adopt him. It was three weeks latter and we had most of the world under control and Darth Marr was on his way with a fleet of reinforcements and supplies. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the boy I saved came to and I was by his side instantly when he saw me he was not scared but confused he then asked. "Who are you and why does my power call out to you?" I smiled and said. "Your power calles out to me because our force combined making me your father." Then I asked. Do you remember anything?" He said. "I remember being beaten by my uncle and my aunts, and cousin where cheering him on. Why do I want to hurt them?" I smiled and said. "You want revenge and I will allow you to get your revenge as soon as your well enough to move now get some sleep." I walked out of my room as I turned off the light. 3 days later the medical droid told me he needs to eat more other than that he could walk around and with that I took him to the cells and said. "You may chose the fat of all 3." He looked at me in anticipation and I nodded and he said. "My cousin send him to be a slave that mines Coaxium on Jupiter." I nodded to the trooper and he took the boy away for the next shuttle going to Jupiter. "My aunt petunia should be used as target practice for new soldiers." Again I nodded to a trooper he took her away. "Finally aunt Marge should be feed to a beast alive." I smiled an knew he would make a fine apprentice and son and then nodded to the last trooper and the knelled in front of him and said. "You will make me proud when you become a lord and may replace me on the dark council one day." After that day it was training almost nonstop. [flashback over] after memory was over I had to ask a question that I could sense they didn't want me to ask. "Why did you abandoned your son." The man looked at me with rage the woman looked like she was going to cry and the boy looked curios at his parents.

Next chapter should be next week.

[1] Coaxium-it is hyperspace fuel from Han Solo a star wars story

Have a good time

Happy Easter


	3. a new life

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

A new life

Darth NOX/Harry [POV]

I remember when father saved me and uncle Marr started to train me behind fathers back hoping I would fallow his way as a sith juggernaut but I told him I was going to fallow father as a sith sorcerer. On the day I turned 10 I was sent to the sith academy. [flash back]. Help I thought as my uncle was beating on me with his belt I started to black out when I heard the door get broke and thought another thing that they will blame me for. Out of the corner of my I saw a bright purple and blue and my uncle was off me and withering on ground. Then I heard. "Arrest them and put them in a force cage." I felt someone lift me up and then I blacked out. When I woke up I saw a strange person with red skin staring out a window and before I could say anything he turned around and came to my side. I was confused why did my power call out to him and why did I fell safe to be around him so I asked. "Who are why does my power call out to you?" I saw him smile then I notice his eyes were a strange yellow he then said. "Your power calls out to me because our force combined making me your father." I started to cry when he said that he was going to be my father then I heard him ask. "Do you remember anything?" I thought back and remembered I said. "I remember being beaten by my uncle and my aunts and cousin cheering him on." I thought how I wanted them to be punished for what they did to me and at the same time what fells like a outside force was telling me to forgive them I went with my fallings and asked. "Why do I want to hurt them?" I saw his smile get bigger and then he said. "You want revenge and I will allow you to get revenge as soon as your well enough to move now get some sleep." I watched as he turned off the lights and left I fell asleep and when I saw a vision of a boy that looked like me but with different eye color with a man that looked like me with the same eye color as the boy and a woman that had my eye color they seemed to be having fun with 2 men 1 with black hair and grey eyes and 1 with dirty blond with gold eyes [werewolf] and then I woke up. I saw a metal man with a tray of food it then said. "Hello young master I am 2V-R8 master Savage personal droid he has ordered me to serve you and get you the food that the medical droid ordered you to eat to regain your weight so eat up young master." He put the tray in front of me and walked and stood next to the door and waited I looked at the tray of food it had steak mash potatoes some broccoli and a salad on the side with some green color drink when I drank the drink it tasted nasty but R8 said that it was ordered by the medical droid that I was to drink three glasses of it every meal and that it contains all the nutrients that my body needs to catch up on to its proper weight. I had to do that for three days after that I was finally able to leave my room and I was followed by R8 and 2 heavy imperial troopers when we got to my father I saw my cousin and aunts were lined up and father was waiting for me he then said. "My son now is the chance for you to get revenge. I trust you have been learning about the sith Empire while you were recovering?" I nodded and then said. "I have and I decided what to do with them my cousin send him to be a slave that mines Coaxium on Jupiter. Aunt petunia should be used as target practice for the new soldiers. Aunt Marge should be feed to some beasts alive." I saw my father nod to the soldiers to take them away and they tried to fight it as they were dragged away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked up I saw my father giving me a proud look and said. "You will make me proud when you become a lord and may replace me on the dark council one day." After that I started training with the new recruits in hand to hand and melee weapons. I trained with sith acolytes in the ways of the force. When I turned 5 I was able to take on the instructors in an all against 1 fight in hand to hand and melee I learned all that my father is allowed to teach me before I got through the sith academe I walk in to my father's office and ran into another member of the dark council Darth Marr and he and my father was talking about when I should be sent to the academe and Darth Marr then said. "I think I should be allowed to train him till he is 9 years old then we send him to the academe." My father was in agreement and with that I was packing my bags to go with Darth Marr I spent the next year and a half on my seventh birth day I was told by Darth Marr told me that he had nothing left that he could teach me and that I was returning to my father. I landed on the space station that orbiting Earth to take a shuttle to a sith base in London when I landed I saw R8 waiting for me with 2 heavy troopers and when we got in to the vehicle it was a hour drive to my father's mansion when I got their I was surprised that my 2 friends that I made during the time I trained with the acolytes Javen Boncau and Harkar Manskil with their masters my father and uncle Darth Marr they all where there for my birthday after that I was having fun it was then that I learned my cousin was asking to become our family's slave I thought about it it has been 4 years since my cousin has been sent to the slave mines and now he has learned his lesson so I told father that I would like him to be my personal slave. A week later Dudley was fallowing me around and loyal to me as the year went on he made it clear that he was sorry and when it was time for me to go to the academe he was a good friend. It took three hours to get to Korriban and off to my adventure to becoming a sith lord when I landed I was meet with other sith acolytes and when I meet the head master of the academe he started off by saying that Ffon was going to be Darth Zash apprentice that the rest of us was going to die then looked at me and said especially you slave. {what happens in the inquisitor walkthrough watch gamer's little playground} when I entered the dark council chambers I confront Darth Thanaton when I saw the look of surprise on my father and uncle Marr when Thanaton saw me he claimed that I was corrupting the sith that the entire Dark council should kill me an ex slave that is when my father stood up and said. "How dare you say that my son is going to corrupt and destroy the sith Darth Marr and myself have trained him to be a sith that stands above all others besides the Emperor." Darth Marr said."He is correct he was ready to receive the title of lord when he left for Korriban and your actions have made me wonder if you truly deserve to be a member of the Dark council." Then Darth Ravage said. "Then it is decided these 2 shall fight winner shall be given the right to be on the Dark council." All the other council members agreed so Darth thanaton and I fought snd in the end I was able to kill him by decapitating him all the council gathered around me and my uncle said. "Do you swear to up hold the duties that will come from your station as holder of the sith knowledge?" I answered. "I will." He then asked. "Will you serve the Empire and our Emperor?" I answered. "I will." Then rise Darth Nox and take your seat on the Dark council. I stood up and walked over to my seat and claimed my spot. When all the others returned to their spot the sith lord claiming to be the Emperor's voice came in and started to demand the council to order the death of his ex-apprentice my father then said. "I will not order the death of the person who saved my life." When I heard that I backed my father then a female Togruta by the name Shaak Ti and claimed to be the Emperor's wrath and told us to stay out of their fight so uncle said we shall not enter fear in their fight after it was over Shaak Ti was the one left alive. After that I went back to my fleet and ordered them to go to Earth. [flash back over] I came back when my father asked the three across from us. "why did you abandon your son?"

Sorry about doing this today I had work the day before yester day

and a wedding yester day

I am going to try to put a new chapter up every Friday have a good week.


	4. Regret

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

Regret

Lily potter [POV]

I was starring at Harry when I heard the man across from us ask that question and knew that we should be honest with them and then I remembered that day it was the worst day in my life. The day that I made the biggest mistake ever. [flash back] James and I went to the order meeting and James's father and mother agreed to watch little Harry and Godrick as we attend. I kissed each one of my children as we left I had a felling that I would regret leaving. When we got to the meeting everyone was their except Peter and when Dumbledore arrived he called it to order he then said. "I have received news from a spy in the death eaters that there is going to be an attack on the Potters and Longbottoms and that Voldamort will attack the Potters and that Bellatrix Lestrange would attack the Longbottoms and he will try to find out when." The next thing we knew the fire place in the living room light up and Severus came running into the kitchen and yelled to the headmaster. "He's going to attack the Potters right now he took Pettigrew and went to the potter's house and planes to kill the boys and anyone in side." Then he collapsed holding his arm and when madam Ponfrey rushed over to him and when she lifted up his sleeve it showed the death eater mark and it seemed to fade fromhis arm but it was an outline of what once was the mark and when he was made ok we all rushed to Potter manor and foun that it was in ruins there was dead death eaters all over the place when we got to the front door of the manor we saw James's father Fleamont at the front door as we went into the house we saw more bodies and there was house elves that looked like they tried to fight and took a few death eaters down and when en we got to the hall that lead to the twins room we came to the room and saw the bodies of Euphemia right outside the door and Voldamort inside the door the twins and there was 2 house elves taking care of the twins and when they heard noise they got ready to attack when they saw it was us Blinky then said. "Master Jamesie Mistress lilies thank goodness yous is ok when the house was attacked master Fleamont order Lipsy and I to take the twins and go when the other house elves started to attack then mistress Euphi orderd us to stay in the room and protect the twinsies then we heard battling outside and we felt the master died and then the fighting grew closer we were about to leave when the mistress ran out the door and then a green light hit her and she collapsed and when we closed the door it was blasted off and hit both of us and knocked us unconscious and when we woke up the twinsies were crying and bad man is dead and master harry has a cut on his head and we sensed dark magics coming from it wes think bad man did something to him." Then Dumbledore said. "Give the boy to me." The house elves where not going to listen but then James odered them to and then Dumbledore cast a spell on Harry and said. "I'm afraid that Voldamort turned young Harry into a squib." I started to cry and James was also crying and then I said. "Can't we take him to madam Ponfry to see if it can be undone?" I saw something flash in his eyes and then James and I decided to not take Harry to madam Ponfry and that we are going to send him to my sister Petunia t first I fought it but then Dumbledore convinced me to do it and a week later in the dead of night we left Harry with a note that said Harry had no magic that we would stop by and see him on his birthdays and left. Three weeks later I was asking if we should have taken him to an orphanage instead of my sisters I then went to talk to James and when I got to his study I saw Sirius and Remus and when I saw James I said. "James I think we should go check on Harry and maybe we should take him to an orphanage and leave him their if he is not ok there." I saw that he and Sirius are in an agreement and Remus was hesitant but agreed in the end and when we were going to get him Albus Dumbledore came through the flew and when we told him what we were about to do he started to look upset then in his grand fatherly smile and said "I just came from petunias and Harry was having fun and did not complain about anything while I was their and was having fun that there is no need to go and disturb them." And I felt a twinge in the back of my head and then I forgot what we were going to do and we went and had dinner in the dinning hall. Three years later I was watching Godric play when out of no where he started calling out. "Harry where are you Harry." When I heard that I called James and he called the head master. When the headmaster arrived he examined Godric and said. "That it is the twin bond that he will cast a spell that will stop it and block it." When Godric's name came out of the goblet of fire I was so shocked I knew that this was going to be a year that I would not forget. When the school year was up we had to find Harry. When we arrived at petunia's house we saw that every thing changed and when we asked what happened we were in shocked. When we found out that Harry was Hermione's soon to be husband we knew that we had to be carful when we get to meet him and now here we are. [End flash back]

May the fourth be with you


	5. Wedding Day

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

Wedding Day

James [POV]

I was shocked when I saw Harry standing on the balcony and when we were escorted to what looked like a den we got a real good look and he looked almost like I thought he would. He looked like me excepted he hap dark red hair almost black and his eyes are yellow. I then heard from Darth Savage a question that I did not want asked. I answered. "We do not know we were going to go back into hiding but right when we were about to leave Dumbledore arrived and asked if we were ready for him to take Harry to the Dursley's and us to go to Diagon Ally to the press conference." I answered. "We are not leaving Harry at the Dursley's that we are going back into hiding and we will let Harry decide what he is going to do in the future that there is plenty of things that he can do in our world that does not require magic there is potion making the ministties muggle and magical ambassador and there is the aroura that deals with covering up the magical world." I saw something that looked like anger flash across his eyes for a second and then his eyes started to twinkle and I found myself agreeing with him and gave him Harry and he apperated away and we went to the ally where we were confronted with the by a mob of reporters asking questions. Then a week later we were about to go get Harry and Dumbledore came by and told us Harry was fine that Harry was happy their and that if we took him it would hurt him and then he used his twinkly eyes on us and we stayed there now we just want Harry to come back to our family. Harry then said. "We are not family we have not been family since you let Dumbledore trick you into letting him take me to the Dursley's to be his loyal soldier when he came in and saved me from the Dursley's and gained more loyalty from you by saying it was a mistake and that ya'll should have gone to a professional medical witch and that he could have made a mistake and he was a man that can make mistakes so it would seem like you were at fault for all my abuse when he finally came and got me." Lily and I were shock we said. "That is basically what Dumbledore did to them and their family and now that it was put there in front of them they realized that they were used and that Dumbledore had planed it all it also explains why he was pushing for us to set up an marriage contract for Godric and Ginny and why he thinks we should make one for Harry and some one that he approves of but he is already marrying Hermione and he was against it and said that it is not a good idea for him to marry a muggle born and that it should be a light witch that he chooses but the Potter family laws stops any marriage contracts because a Potter may only marry when they fall in love with their significant other and when Dumbledore heard that he said that as Harry's parents we had a say in his marriage." When we said that all the windows just blew outward and the desk and books started to float and when we saw Harry's eyes glow yellow we knew that he was angry then Hermione ran across the room and kissed him when that happened the desk slowly dropped to the floor and when Harry and Hermione stopped kissing his eyes were not glowing but full of love towards each other and we knew that there was not a single doubt that they were in love and we were not going to stop them from getting married. I then said. "From your reaction Harry I will not get in the way of yours and Heroine's wedding and your mother and I will support you 100% on your wedding day." He smiled and nodded and said. "In that case I will let you 3 will each be allowed to bring 5 people to our wedding which will be in one week and please do not bring Dumbledore or I might kill him and not lose a night of sleep over it and might enjoy it." Right when he said that 3 figures jumped into the room through the window and ignites their swords which were all blue and Harry Savage and Marr all ignited their swords which were all red and Savage and Harry's were coming from both sides when the 3 other figures charged the 3 dark council members and it was a slaughter as the 3 council members were just to strong and they were dead by the time they got to them and as the 3 council members nodded to each other and then several soldiers came in and said that there is another 4 Jedi outside that we captured and are ready to begin interrogation after that Harry's 2 apprentices enterd and asked if he was ok Harry replied. "Everyone is ok Ashara go help the troopers secure the grounds Xalek go help with the interrogation of the Jedi that was captured and see if you can turn them to our side and Khem protect Hermione Talos check inside the house with some of my elite troopers Andronikos you take a sky car and check the surrounding area now go." When they left us he looked at us and said. "Sorry that you had to see that and I am willing to give you guys a second chance but this man rite here is and will always be my father so I will not betray him for you and he will always have my trust over you." I nodded and said along with Lily and Godric. "Thank you harry and we will not abuse this chance that you given us and that we will bring a proper gift to your wedding day and we will try to get the others to bring a gift as well." Then we left and when we got home it was near midnight and we decided to call it a night and call the order meeting in the morning after we wake up. When we woke up it was around 9 in the morning and we all got dressed and went to Grimmauld place and called the order and after everyone arrived Dumbledore called the meeting to order and asked me. "james my boy what did Harry say will he come back to your family and help the light fight Voldamort and his death eaters?" I said. "No he said that he will not join the order and fight for the light he will stop the death eaters and Voldamort and then he will lead the empire to take over the wizarding world." When he heard that he got a sad grandfather look and said. "So he has fallen to the dark and now we need to save him and turn him to the light first we need to stop the wedding between him and Hermione then we will find a light witch to marry him off to and we will have to keep him here until I can get him to see the light." I stopped him right there and said. "He will not be controlled by you and he has an army at his control and he is on the council that is the highest law in the empire right under the Emperor he is the lord of this world and he will do as he is suppose to and keep the peace on this world and we will not stop his marriage with Hermione as it is against the Potter family law and we support him 100%. He also invited us and 15 other people of our choosing and you will not be going that I have chosen Sirius, Remus, Andromeda, ted, and Nymphadora. Lily has chosen Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, and Charlie Weasley. And Godric has chosen William, Ginny, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick and that is that is that the wedding is in a week and we will meet at Potter manor and go from there as we left we heard Dumbledore try and talk one of the names that we said to give him their spot in the wedding and when the week was finally up we meet the others we saw that ted was not there that he had to work and we were glade that Dumbledore was not there then a couple of limos pull up and let us in when we got their the guy at the check in said that our final member is already inside when we got to our seats we were surprised that Dumbledore was sitting there with his smile that was plastered on his face I asked him. "What are you doing here we said that you are not invited." He let his eyes twinkle and said. "I took Teds place since he had to work I saw no problem and maybe I could talk to him before this wedding starts and introduce him to my granddaughter and get married to a light and pure blood witch." As if that was good enough reason when we heard that we were about to say something when a sith came and said to Dumbledore. "Lord Nox will meet you now and you better hurry because the bride is almost ready and he will not waste a lot of time on something pointless as you trying to talk him out of this wedding." With that said Dumbledore fallowed him and 12 minutes later he came back made and sat there and said that he will have to stop it when the wedding got to the part is there a rezone they should not be wed. 2 minutes later Harry came down the aisle with his friends and Godric at the end and that is when I realized that he disappeared when we entered. The music started playing and a group of brides maidens came down then came Hermione and her father when they got to the end he gave Hermione to Harry and when it got to the part that Dumbledore was waiting for we were all surprised when instead of does anyone have a reason for these 2 should not be wed it was you may kiss the bride and then they kissed and everyone celebrated and Dumbledore was mad then the front doors were busted open and death eaters came in and that is when we saw the sith soldiers, sith warriors, and inquisitors fight and it was a slaughter only one death eater was left alive and he had no arms or legs and he was unmasked and it was Malfoy. Harry ordered him to be interrogated and then executed for crimes of terrorism. Dumbledore said. Harry my boy you should allow me to take him he could be sorry and be redeemed." He had his eyes twinkling he then was lifted off the ground and grasped his throat and that is when I noticed Harry's hand out stretched towards him then Harry said. "I do not believe in redemption and he will regret it and then he will die for it that is the end of discussion unless you want me to kill you hear and now." With that he let him go and walked away as Dumbledore tried to regain his breath and when he did he said that he would go to the minister to get him to arrest Harry and that he will get the marriage annulled and Harry will marry his granddaughter and then he aperated away. We then all left and went home not knowing that the next week all of magical Britannia will change forever.

Have a good one


	6. Plans

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

Plans

Dumbledore [POV]

I was pacing in my office after the wedding and wondering where it all went wrong as my plan was perfect Godric was suppose to grow up loved and Harry was suppose to be beaten down to the point of being a slave and grateful to me when I went and saved him it was like only yesterday.

[Flash back]

I just came to meet the woman for the Divination class that will be replacing Firenze by the name of Sybill Trelawney witch I knew was not a true seer but I was going to hire her so those who thought they were would stop and I would have the wizarding world under my control if prophecies quit coming then I would have only the prophecies that I approve of be created and it would only make this world better and anyone that got in the way will be taken care of and it will all be for the greater good. I looked at the lady at the table and could tell she was drunk and with Voldemort on the rise I decided that it was time for me to intact and start my plane to have the entire world under my control and lead it to the light.

I sat down and said out loud so she and the Dark lord's followers that are in the hogs head. "thank you Mrs. Trelawney for the prophecy that will bring down the Dark lord." She jumped up and asked. "what prophecy did I tell." I smiled and told her. "The prophecy that you made was. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies… That is the prophecy that you just told me and because of it I will hire you as the new Divination teacher." Then I got up and left as I was leaving I realized that the only ones that matched the fake prophecy that I just created are the Longbottems and the Potters.

{Flashback over}

When I came back to I was in my office and an owl from the Ministry was waiting on my desk with a note on its leg when I took it the owl flew out the window and I opened the letter and it was telling me that there was going to be an emergency Wizengamot meeting in three days to introduce a new Lord and that all are required to be their I was shocked no new one who could claim a Lordship has graduated yet and he was sure those without heirs are all wiped out so who could be claiming a Lordship I guess I could go to Gringotts and talk to Axclaw and with that I went and apperated to Diagon ally and went straight to Gringotts when I got to the counter I asked for my account manager and when I was shown to his office I greeted him and when we sat down. I asked. "Axclaw can you find out who is claiming their Lordship?" he said he would return in a moment.

2 hours later

I was starting to get impatient when a new goblin came in and went to Axclaw's desk and used magic to change the name from Axclaw to Riphook when I saw this I had to ask the goblin. "Excuse me Riphook what has happened to my account manager?" He shuffled through a stack of papers and then said. "Mr. Dumbledore your account manager was caught trying to find out who is the new lord that is above his station is and when he did not receive his answers he tried to steal them and was executed and I am your new account manager as I do not take bribes and will through anyone who threatens me in the dragon pins. Now what can I do for you today as I have allot of reading to do so I can understand your account so I can move forward with it." I was shocked that Axclaw was dead but knew I could not get what I wanted today and that I needed to wait till Wednesday as I apperated back to Hogwarts I sat down and decided to call a order meeting tonight.

3 hours later

I saw all my pawns where there and I started. "I received a message from the Ministry today that there is going to be an emergency meeting this Wednesday that is to introduce a new Lord and I want to try to find out who is going to claim their Lordship and if it is not a person I approve of then we will have to stop them until I can talk to them." I saw most of the order nodding and the rest look uncomfortable and they were the ones that needed to find out if the ones that did have access to the name are reluctant then I will have to us a little manipulation to get them to do it as I looked james in the eyes I put the suggestion in his head that he wanted to find out who this new Lord was I then did the same to Sirius, Kingsly, Hestia, Tonks, and Moody.

When Tuesday came around they all told me that it was above their clearance which was surprising since Moody and James are only not able to access the directors of the DLME and Amelia Bones was not a fan of me and if I asked she would be suspicious so I would just have to wait till tomorrow as it was still early I decided to go to Harry's house and try to get him to divorce Hermione as I was going to give her to Ron and then I was going to put the suggestion that she wanted to marry Ron but now that she was married to Harry he needed them to get a divorce and get Harry to marry a girl from a pureblood light family and I under estimated him before this time I will be more careful to not let his mind know that I am inside it.

When I arrived I was shocked that it was such a large mansion I tried to use my wand to unlock the gate but it was not unlocking so I went to a small device of some kind and pressed the button and then a voice asked. "This is the property of Lord Nox please state your business here and why you're not on the schedule of appointments?" I was shocked that someone would talk to me like that I am the leader of light and will one day rule the magical world then I answered. "I am Dumbledore I am here to speak with Harry Potter about some personal things and that he will see me." Then the voice said. "I am sorry but there is no one here by that name and if you do not leave immediately we will see you as a threat and act accordingly." When the voice said that I saw six strangely dressed people and all of them where pointing their weapons at me I then left and went back to Hogwarts when I got back I stared to through spells around and when I calmed down I repaired everything I now had to wait for tomorrow and find out who this new Lord is.

Wednesday 10 am Wizengamot

When I entered I called the meeting into order when I asked for the new Lord to step forward and claim his seat I was not expecting Harry Potter to step forward he then said. "I Harry james Potter hear by claim my Wizengamot seats the Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Lefey Emrys, And Peverell." When I heard all those names being claimed I knew I had to do something but there was a flash of light and the room accepted and I was shocked that he was able to claim the seats because he was underage when I came back I saw all the chairs converged into one chair and Harry sat down and was accepted him. When I asked if anyone has anything to say when Harry raised his hand I had to recognize him and then he said. "I have talked to the goblins and found out that the ministry is only allowed to exist is because of the Lafey, Emrys, and the Peverell families and as the head of those families I can take it all back and become king of magical Britain so if I find out that the Ministry steps one foot out of line I will do it now I suggest a vote of no confidence in Dumbledore." I was shocked and when it looked like it was a draw I was about to announce that I will remain as head then Harry said that I am not the head of Wizengamot anymore I asked why he said. "I hold seven votes and I put all seven on you to be dismissed as head and you are not Lord Dumbledore and I hear by fire you as headmaster I will hire a new head master or mistress later this week you are to have everything out by then." I was shocked and then Amelia then asked if there was anything left when I came to my senses everyone was gone I went back to Hogwarts and I packed my things and left.

Sorry about being gone I was deployed

To help with clean up in a disaster areas and

I am just getting back


	7. The Sith Strike

Sith of the Wizarding world

I do not own Star wars or Harry Potter

The Sith strike

Darth Nox [POV]

Flashback

After my and Hermione's wedding we went on a short honeymoon. While on our honeymoon Hermione told me that there is a prophecy about how I was to fight this fake Dark Lord I will show him what a true Dark lord is capable of. When we retuned I asked if there was a place that I could go and find out about the wizarding world. The next day we went to a rundown pub and when we enter the man behind the bar greeted Hermione. "Hello Hermione. Come to get more books and other things again?" she replied. "Not today tom I am here to show my husband around Diagon ally so he can get information on the war." Tom looked at me and said. "You look like James and Godrick Potter." Everyone was suddenly silent and I smirked and said. "I am Darth Nox a lord of the sith empire. My birth name was Harrison James Potter. I am the older brother of Godrick that was abandoned by our parents because of Dumbledore. To a family that loved to beat and starve me but I was found by my adopted father Darth Savage. I am here to find out about the wizarding world may you pleas open the way before I get angry." He nodded and let us through the back.

When we went through the door I was actually impressed with what I saw and thought when I come to take over this community I would have to try and keep this area as intact as possible. Hermione then dragged me towards a building that had 2 guards out side that wore old looking armor with spears and swords and when we got to the entrance I nodded at the small creatures and said. "May your enemies fall at your feet and their blood die the ground red." Both the creatures and Hermione looked shock then one of the creatures then stepped forward and said. "may you enemies beg for mercy at your feet as you take their lives and then lead me and Hermione inside and past all the tellers and to a hall that had a lot of doors as we went down we saw a door that was different than the others when we got to the door the creature knocked on it and we heard a come in. when we entered the creature that I found out was a goblin told the goblin behind the desk. "Director Ragnaroke this human has shown us respect and I thought you would like to know." The older looking goblin nodded and said. "Thank you Riphook you may return to your post and I am not to be disturbed until I am done with this meeting." Riphook taped his spear on the ground and said, "Yes lord Ragnaroke." He then left and then I decided to greet Ragnaroke the same way.

"Greetings lord Ragnaroke. May your life last as your enemies die a most painful death." I said as I did a half bow. I saw he was shocked and after a few seconds and then he said. "May you bath in the blood of your enemies as they scream for death." When we all sat down I asked. "Lord Ragnaroke I came here today to find out what type of finances I have and all that you can tell me about the wizarding world." He nodded and called in what I guess was what their language and a few minutes later a goblin came in with a bowl a dagger and a scroll. Ragnaroke then said. "This is our records keeper Razorclaw and he will need a drop of blood for every 10 generations you want." Then Razorclaw stepped forward and said. "Our records go back to before Merlin and we would need a liter of your blood to go back that far." I thought about it then I said. "if I decide to do the liter will there be a place that I could stay while I recover that much blood?" Then Razorclaw said. "We will give you a blood replenishing potion and your blood will replenish and you will not know the difference." I then decided to do the liter. When I told them that Razorclaw nodded and left the room to return with a liter jug and said. "Ii will began the process now." He took a needle and stuck it in my arm and began to draw blood a few minutes later he was don and then gave me a red potion and told me to drink it.

He left for what seemed like hours when it was only 45 minutes when he came back he seemed shock he had 3 other scrolls besides the one from before he gave them to Lord ragnaroke and then faced me and gave me a deep bow and left and I heard what sounded like a chair slamming on the ground and when I turned around I saw Ragnaroke on his bowing one on one knee and head down and when I was about to ask what he was going on he said. "Your blood shows us that your bloodline is that of the true king of all of the magical world and the one that allowed us to start a bank when we lost first the war between goblins and humans when the war was at a stalemate. Your many times great grandfather Lord Zues challenged my many times great grandfather Ragnaroke the fifth to a one on one duel for the war that at that point has been fought for over 300 years. When the fight happened it reshaped a landscape. I believe that the muggles call it the grand canyon now. When the fight was over your great grandfather was standing with his sword at my great grandfather's neck and my great grandfather's sword was sliced in half my great grandfather surrendered and he only asked your grandfather to spare our people. Your grandfather just started laughing and my grandfather thought he was going to enslave my people when a shock to all around your grandfather sheaved his sword and stuck his hand out and said. "You have been the only true challenge that I have had in years. I would like us to be allies instead of enemies."

And with your grandfather sparing mine's life all goblins swore to your family and when your family disappeared we refused to serve someone else and now that we know you are one of the last descendants of Emperor Zues I will once again swear myself and all goblins to you and we will fight fore you." I was shocked I had the entire goblin race on my side when I got over the shock I asked how many families am I a part of he opened the second scroll and said I am heir to the houses of Potter and Black. I can claim the Lordshippes of Olympias, Caesar, Merlin, Lafey, Peverell, Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.

The Lordshippes of Olympais, Caesar, Peverell, Griffendore, and hufflepuff are by blood. The Lordshippes of Ravenclaw, and Slytherin are by right of conquest. The Lordshippes of Merlin and Lefay are by magic. If you claim your lordshippes you will be considered an adult in the magical world and then you can use your lordshippes to rule the wizarding world after I claimed all my Lordshippes I found out I could dissolve the ministry of magic if I want to and that I had 7 votes on the Wizengamot after that we left the bank we went to the Ministry of Magic and when I meet with the Minister and said that I would like a Wizengamot meeting on Wednesday.

{flashback over}

I came back when I heard that the wizengamot was about to begin when it did I stepped forward and said. "I Harry james Potter hear by claim my Wizengamot seats the Griffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Lefey Emrys, And Peverell." When the meeting was almost over I then said. "I have talked to the goblins and found out that the ministry is only allowed to exist is because of the Lafey, Emrys, and the Peverell families and as the head of those families I can take it all back and become king of magical Britain so if I find out that the Ministry steps one foot out of line I will do it now I suggest a vote of no confidence in Dumbledore." When it was past I could see Dumbledore was going to say it did not because he forgot that I hold 4 of the votes that he thought he had and i said. "I hold seven votes and I put all seven on you to be dismissed as head and you are not Lord Dumbledore and I hear by fire you as headmaster I will hire a new head master or mistress later this week you are to have everything out by then."

After that I left and went home to find out from my assistant that a strangely dressed man came while I was on my honeymoon and I was not happy when I saw it was Dumbledore and I was about to say something when my assistant came in and said. "My Lord the man and 3 others are here to see you again what would you like me to do I thought for a moment and said. "Let them in and have Ashara hk-51 and Xalek to be ready for a fight in case the old fool does not get the hint this time." She nodded bowed and left to get my apprentices and droid to come to my meeting room 3 minutes after they got into position I saw Dumbledore my parents and a man who looked like he had grease in his hair. As I motioned my hand to the chairs in front of me I noticed the greasie haired one seered in I felt through the force he thought. "Just as arrogant as his father and brother." When I heard that I used force choke on him and my apprentices activated their lightsabers and held them under Dumbledore and my father's neck and hk-51 had his rifle in my mother's back as I chocked the greasie haired one I said.

"I may be arrogant but remember this is my house you are hear at my leisure if you do not like it you may leave." With that I nodded and the weapons where put away and I let go of the man and he tried to regain his breath. Dumbledore looked at me with the disappointed grandfather look and said. "Harry that is no way to treat your professors how are you suppose to be able to work together if you do that." I look at him and asked. "What makes you think that I will go to Hogwarts and he should protect his mind better or never come here again. I also do not remember saying you could call me Harry it is lord Nox to you so say what it is you came here for and leave." I saw for a second that grandfather look slip nto a scowld and then it was back then he said. "Lord Nox you should really re-think about going to Hogwarts and I also think you should divorce mrs. Granger and marr.." was as far as he got when I started to force choke him and said. "If you ever say them words again I will kill you now I will let you leave and I suggest you take it my patience is wearing thin." After that I let the old man go and when they were gone Hermione came out in her night gown which did not hid a thing and she said. "love our honeymoon is not over till tomorrow so let us head to our room for one more night." After that she walked away with a sway in her hips and when I got to our room I saw her night gown on the door handle and when I went in she was under a thin sheet and made a come hear gesture.

I am back


End file.
